¡DETRÁS DE LAS ESCENAS EN RUROUNI KENSHIN!
by smcg2
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida de actores de nuestros heroes.


Bien, este es un intento de traducir un Fanfic, espero que les guste, a mi gustó mucho cuando lo leí, ya que la historia es cómica y muestra a nuestros queridos personajes como actores afiliados a un sindicato que pasan por las penurias de un director terrorista, espero que les agrade como a mi. Sin mas preámbulos, allí les dejo este fic de Selene.  
  
  
  
¡DETRÁS DE LAS ESCENAS EN RUROUNI KENSHIN!  
  
Autor: Selene  
  
Detrás de las escenas en R.K.  
  
Un fanfic.  
  
Negación: No lo poseo. Así que no me demanden.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 1.  
  
**************************  
  
Tae y Megumi están subidas a la capota del carro en el estacionamiento afuera de los estudios de Canal Sony, cada una con una cerveza fría de Yebusi a disposición. Megumi se estira hacia fuera en el capo de su Corvett color caramelo-manzana roja, desgastando un par de pantalones de drill de algodón azules marca "cortocircuito" que llevaba puestos, una camiseta negra del bebé del ' parque del sur ' y un par de guantes negros del cuero de Payless Shoesource. Tae parcheaba en el capo del coche en pantalones vaqueros negros, las ' zapatillas de deporte de los Adidas y la tapa blanca del tanque con un bandana blanca que corresponde al atado de su pelo. Ambas están mirando hacia la salida y lanzando maldiciones hacia la vida en general.  
  
TAE: ¡Donde están esos individuos!, se suponía que llegarían hace veinte minutos!  
  
MEGUMI: (Se encoge mientras que ella toma un trago) se olvidaron quizá.  
  
TAE: O consiguieron otro trabajo.  
  
MEGUMI: Eso también.  
  
Apenas entonces hay el sonido de una motocicleta que acerca a su posición. Rápidamente Tae mira hacia la salida, indiferente y toma un trago profundo tal como ellas pueden hacerlo.  
  
MEGUMI: Hm. suena como Tsubame y Yahiko.  
  
TAE: Yup.  
  
Una Kawasaki Ninja color plata y ébano se rasga en el estacionamiento con la velocidad de la porción del ancho, en la parte superior van dos pasajeros en camisetas blancas que corresponden y pantalones vaqueros azules. Estos frenan a la derecha de donde se encuentra parado el Corvett rojo y allí el piloto deshebilla y quita su casco. "la hicimos." Dice ella sin aliento mientras que alisa fuera su pelo color marrón que le llega al hombro, "¿Estamos muy atrasados?"  
  
MEGUMI: (Detrás de ella saca una cerveza, las que están en el asiento posterior) Por ¿Tu que crees, Sherlock?  
  
El segundo pasajero ha quitado su casco y ahora está frotando una mano a través de sus puntos negros. "Donde están los otros?" pregunta.  
  
TAE: (encoge) No sabemos, estamos esperándolos, pensábamos que estaban con ustedes.  
  
TSUBAME: (ceños cuidadosamente) no los hemos visto en todo el día.  
  
YAHIKO: (Saca su celular para telefonear y comienza a marcar)  
  
MEGUMI: (del asiento posterior) Intentamos eso ya, todos sus teléfonos están apagados.  
  
YAHIKO: ¿Entonces donde rayos están?  
  
TSUBAME: ¿Hmm. esta Ayame aquí?  
  
TAE: (sonrisa pesarosa) Suzume también  
  
"!!!!!!BAKA!!!" Una voz juvenil grita en el fondo. "y dijo que quería Skittles en el paquete rojo, EL PAQUETE ROJO!!!" ¡Kerblangcrashcrashcrash!!!  
  
MEGUMI: (reservado) Huyyyy, ya sale***  
  
Ayame sale de la salida del estudio con ella entrega sus oídos. "qué pequeño monstruo! Dígame otra vez porqué tiene que haber dos hermanastros en la demostración?"  
  
TAE: (cuidadosamente) quizá podríamos conseguir matarla apagándola.  
  
MEGUMI: ¿Con qué? ¿Burbujas del jabón del demonio?  
  
TSUBAME: Es una idea.  
  
YAHIKO: No pierda su tiempo, ella se quemará antes de que cumpla veinte de todos modos.  
  
Repentinamente, hay el sonido de la música que llena la porción entera. Entonces un screech ruidoso como coche frena de golpe. difícilmente. Un CLK cerulean Mercedes con "Kenjitsu Komachi" escrito en la pantalla tira en la porción.  
  
KAORU: (cantando de clave y algo en alta voz) ¡No somos! ¡No iremos a ninguna parte! ¡No somos! ¡No iremos a ninguna parte! ¡No podemos ahora ser detenidos! ¡Ésta es la ciudad de las chicaaaasssss malaaaaasssss!!!  
  
SANO: ¡(del asiento de pasajero) no tengan ningún miedo, el buen mozo esta aquí!  
  
MEGUMI: Alguien que diga como se coló la calle de Plaza sésamo otra vez aquí.  
  
TAE: ¿Cómo consiguió ella que su hermano estúpido estuviera en la demostración?  
  
TSUBAME: Hey chicas, el es un poco lindo, sin embargo.  
  
YAHIKO: ¡Hey!!!  
  
TSUBAME: No te preocupe mi bebé, él no es mi tipo, tu si.  
  
AYAME: ¿Dónde Está Kenshin?  
  
KAORU: (subiendo a su asiento del convertible, lleva puesto un suéter buzo blanco, una mini falda negra, lentes oscuros y un cintillo que sujetaba su cabello color mandarina, su pelo está abajo también) Él fue a buscar a Saitou. Viene en su Hummer.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, una víbora de la plata GTSR se estaciona al lado del Mercedes de Kaoru.  
  
KAORU: Hi sweetie.  
  
Kenshin se baja y se ve ultra-fresco en una camisa azul marino y pantalones vaqueros negros. Su cabello esta en una cola que es sostenida firmemente con una venda de cuero negra. Su voz es notablemente más profunda y más atractiva de lo que generalmente es. "hey bebé." Dice Kenshin al inclinarse dentro del Mercedes para dar un beso rápido a Kaoru. Saitou sale del asiento de pasajero y se sientan encima del asiento. Se inclina sobre la cara del Corvett de Megumi, al hacerlo, sopla suavemente humo en su cara.  
  
SAITOU: Aquí está el humo en sus ojos, astutos.  
  
MEGUMI: (Suavemente y en broma) ¿Qué cree que diga su esposa, capitán?  
  
SAITOU: Ella nunca ve esta serie, bebé.  
  
AYAME: ¿Bien, si cada uno esta aquí, podríamos conseguir hacer cierto trabajo?  
  
SANO: (Apesadumbrado) Es hora de comer, reglas de la unión.  
  
TAE: Hay un nuevo restaurante tailandés a algunas calles de aquí.  
  
YAHIKO: ¡El último que llegue allí tiene que hacer una escena desnuda!  
  
SAITOU: (miradas en Megumi cuidadosamente) hmm....  
  
MEGUMI: Olvídalo, hentai.  
  
El aire se llena inmediatamente del sonido de los frenos y del olor del caucho quemado. Cuando el humo se dispersa, hay solamente un hombre que está parado en la porción que tiene una mirada desanimada en su cara.  
  
DIRECTOR: Malditos del sindicato.  
  
***************************************  
  
Dios, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, ¡oh!, donde estaba el papel...  
  
Tengo la esperanza de que esta historia sea divertida para ustedes, pues no pare de reír cuando la escribía. Por favor revisión.  
  
Selene.  
  
******************************************************************** Capitulo 2  
  
  
  
¡fanservice ahoy!  
  
**************************  
  
El elenco principal acaba de volver de su hora de la almuerzo y los protagonistas del Juppongatana y de los Oniwabanshu acaban de llegar a los estudios. Cada uno está consiguiendo sus trajes para alistarse a grabar la primera escena.  
  
KAMATARI: (Tirando sus cosas) ¡hey! ¿Dónde rayos están mis? ¡No puedo continuar sin mis cintas para el traje!  
  
CHOU: (Mueca repugnante) Pienso que tal vez lo tomo prestado la comadreja, sé que ella podría utilizar el realce.  
  
MISAO: (De detrás una pantalla)¡OÍ ESO!  
  
KAMATARI: ¡OH, aquí están! (corre a recogerlos en donde están los arreglos del lugar) ¡allí! ¡Ése es más como él!  
  
KAORU: (Luchando con el delineador líquido) ¡Mou! ¡No conseguiré que la línea siempre este derecha, Kama-chan! ¿Podría usted ayudarme?  
  
KAMATARI: (Contornea cuidadosamente sus labios) Por supuesto dulzura, estaré allí en un minuto.  
  
DIRECTOR: (Camina adentro ve como tiene todas las miradas encima) bien gente, veinte minutos. Kamatari, se supone que debes usa el yukata hoy, no el kimono.  
  
KAMATARI: (Lamentándose) ¡Pero es FEO!!!  
  
DIRECTOR: Ningún lamento. Se supone que están de luto tras la muerte de Shishio, no desfilando en las calles de Kyoto.  
  
KAMATARI: Sigue siendo feo.  
  
HIKO: OH, vamos hombre, tranquilízate con la chica-hombre, todos no pueden ser como nosotros, magníficos toda la hora.  
  
KENSHIN: (murmuración) sí, muchas veces tenemos hacer una mirada buena.  
  
HIKO: ¡Qué dijiste?!  
  
KENSHIN: (Quien finge inocencia) OH, nada.  
  
AOSHI: (Quien entra caminado arreglado totalmente especialmente su cabello, a excepción de los pantalones negros que le quedan ¡kawaii! Y que acentúan mejor su cuerpo) ¿hey, hay alguien, cualquier persona, que haya visto mi yukata? Sé que lo deje sobre mi silla hace un minuto.  
  
TAE: Nope.  
  
AOSHI: Pienso que. que debo empezar a mirar.  
  
TAE: (Se encoge) Piensas mucho  
  
MEGUMI: (Espera hasta que Aoshi sale del cuarto) Tienes que parar hacer eso, sabes que algún día el te descubrirá, además el no es manso, pero no menso.  
  
TAE: (Abrazas el yukata ' que falta ' a su pecho) Ya lo sé, pero es que aun no soy digna de él.  
  
MEGUMI: Eso me recuerda sin embargo. (mira por turnos a Saitou y Kenshin) usted dos nos deben un pequeño servicio al disfrazarse por perder esa apuesta.  
  
SAITOU: (marcas una demostración de enderezar uniforme) Sabes que no lo necesitaba para poder posar frente a las cámaras fotográficas. (Ahora apunta a con su índice a Kenshin) él por otra parte...  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Oro?!!  
  
MEGUMI: (pista de las sacudidas) Ninguno tiene excusa, AMBOS lo perdieron, AMBOS lo pagan, para beneficio de TODOS NOSOTROS.  
  
KENSHIN: ¿Koishi Kaoru, podrías darme un poco de ayuda aquí?  
  
KAORU: (Quien inclina su cara para que así Kamatari puede aplicar el blusher a su mejilla) Deberías de pagar esa apuesta.  
  
KENSHIN: (débil) ¿Sano?  
  
SANO: Sip, no has elegido al hombre adecuado, se nota que ustedes tienen buen gusto, yo por mi parte, no entro en el juego.  
  
SAITOU: (murmuración) ¡Que clase de amigos que tienes!  
  
TAE: (Mirando a Megumi) ¿Cómo hacemos esto que sea rápido y sin dolor? ¿vamos, pueden pasearse a una velocidad sencilla por el estacionamiento con los disfraces puestos alrededor de trescientos?  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Esto es ridículo!  
  
KAORU: Demasiado malo, eso no suena como el salvaje-hombre que conocí detrás en universidad.  
  
KENSHIN: (se ruboriza) ¡Eso fue hace algún tiempo!  
  
KAORU: (sonrisas coquetamente) demasiado malo, ese Kenshin era MUYYYYYY atractivo  
  
SAITOU: (detecta una ruborización en la mejilla de Kenshin) ¡Hey! ¿No me digas que estas cayendo en esa técnica aficionada de seducción?  
  
MEGUMI: (Quien camina moviéndose excesivamente y con sus dedos se dirige al pecho de Saitou, los cuales circunda su pecho con su dedo índice) ¡OH, vamos Hajime!, apenas es un momento.  
  
SAITOU: (Intenta difícilmente de que no tiemblen su labio superior) no.  
  
MEGUMI: ¿Pleeeeaaseee?  
  
SAITOU: (Con una resolución que disuelve lentamente el intento de Megumi) De ninguna manera.  
  
MEGUMI: purrrrr.  
  
***************************  
  
Las 3:05pm, en la porción del estacionamiento del estudio de los estudios de Sony.  
  
TAE: ¡Bien individuos, todos listo para empezar?!  
  
TSUBAME: (saca las palomitas) ¡lista!  
  
MISAO: (Mirando desde una posición muy cómoda en la capota del coche de Kaoru) ¡Lista!  
  
TAE: ¡Kaoru?! ¡Megumi?!  
  
KAORU: (Quien esta jugando con la unidad de CD en su coche antes de mostrar los pulgares que suben en afirmación)  
  
MEGUMI: (sonrisa astuta) ¡lista!  
  
TAE: ¡Música a mi señal!!!  
  
KAORU: (Presiona el botón del CD. en su cubierta dando por resultado algo similar a un auge sonico)  
  
MEGUMI, TAE, MISAO, TSUBAME Y KAORU: ¡(cantando junto con la música) TODO POR EL! ¡COSAS PEQUEÑAS! ¡CUIDADO CON EL VERDADERO! ¡LA VERDAD ATRAE! ¡TOMARÉ! ¡UNA ELEVACIÓN! ¡EN SU PASEO! ¡EL MEJOR VIAJE!...  
  
KAMATARI: ¡Ahora les toca, a mi señal!  
  
KENSHIN: (suspiros) solamente para usted koishii.  
  
SAITOU: (ruborizándose completamente hasta sus oídos) esto es tan indigno.  
  
YAHIKO: Bien caballeros, en su marca.  
  
Uno.  
  
Dos.  
  
Tres.  
  
¡Vaya!!!  
  
Uno de los autos con los bishounnen pasan la raya a través del estacionamiento como si el diablo estuviera en su cola.  
  
!!!!!!!! WHOOSSHHH  
  
TSUBAME: ¡(Cabeceando) ¡Aww que.! fueron muy rápidos, yo no pude ver nada!  
  
MEGUMI: (Con las orejas de zorro que salían de su cabeza) Ya había anticipado esto.  
  
SAITOU: (Dando la Vuelta en la esquina) ¡qué?!  
  
KENSHIN: !!!!!!!!!!!! Oroooo!!!!!!! la CAÍDA  
  
¿CADA UNO EXCEPTO MEGUMI:.?  
  
¡!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un auto aparece en la esquina, aunque no se note mucho por falta de definición, sin embargo, aparecen muy blancos y desaparecen en la esquina tan rápido como pueden.  
  
TSUBAME: Son ésos.?  
  
KAORU Y MISAO: ¿Plumas?  
  
TAE:.  
  
MEGUMI: !!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
****************************************  
  
KENSHIN: Las mujeres pueden hacer a un hombre asustadizo.  
  
SAITOU: (Quitándose las plumas con el cepillo fuera de su pelo) dígamelo a mi.  
  
KENSHIN: ¿A propósito, usted vio algo brillar mientras que pasamos cerca?  
  
SAITOU: ¿Quizá, por qué?  
  
KENSHIN: (palidez) ¿Um, usted no dio a Megumi una cámara fotográfica digital para Navidad?  
  
SAITOU: (sonrisas en la memoria) ¡La mejor que el dinero podría comprar. RAYOS oh!!!  
  
MEGUMI: (Al otro lado del grupo)!!!!!!! Ohohohohohoho  
  
********************************************  
  
Notas Del Autor:  
  
Realmente no planeé en escribir un segundo capítulo de este fic. Es justo puesto que la gente que aparecía tanto y yo no podría dejarlo como así, nada más.  
  
Besos.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Supervivencia del más apto  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
El fuerte vivirá el débil morirá.  
  
Ésta es la ley de la naturaleza fundamental. Toda la vida obedece esta ley, la más singular, la mayoría de la ley es de gran alcance.  
  
"Que que!"  
  
"es el mío!"  
  
"no haga que le lastime!"  
  
Especialmente los que llaman el último insensible.  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Porfa.!!!  
  
SHISHIO: ¡Lo tengo, es mio!!!  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Pero lo deseo!!!  
  
RESTO DEL MOLDE: (gota del sudor)  
  
YUMI: Ustedes dos como que no son tan, como decirlo, tan maduros.  
  
K Y S: ¡QUIEN LE PREGUNTÓ?!!  
  
YUMI: (Sin ser afectada por eso)! Los dos son iguales! (Sopla una burbuja de chicle rosado con la goma que está masticando.)  
  
SANO: (suspiros y hoyuelos en su barbilla, sus manos sobre su rostro mirando como la boca magnífica de Yumi trabajar alrededor de la goma.)  
  
SHISHIO: (Observando a Sano con mala cara y olvidándose de Kenshin por el momento) ¡hey! ¡guarda tus ojos o te los amarro!  
  
KENSHIN: (aprovecha la oportunidad de tomar el objeto de su conflicto bajo de su garganta.)  
  
SHISHIO: ¡Hey!!!  
  
KENSHIN: (a través de la boca llena) ¡Snerfifel del ra más apto de la momia del da!!!  
  
SHISHIO: ¡Voy A MATARLE!!!  
  
MISAO: (Ante los gritos y golpes abre un ojo para mirar la lucha) ¿Espero que no llenen de sangre todo sobre el lugar como la última vez, me escucharon? ¡Ésta es mi mejor Alfombra!!!  
  
YAHIKO: (quién ha estado mirando Misao con una cierta aprehensión durante los pasado minutos.) Umm. ¿Misao? ¿Por qué cuidarla? Digo, estas flotando dos pies completos sobre él...  
  
MISAO: (se abre el ojo y mira abajo el suelo) ¿Guauuuuuuu, que sucede?  
  
KAORU: (susurros a Megumi y a Tae) recuérdenme. ¿cuando ella comenzó a practicar la meditación?  
  
MEGUMI: (miradas fijas en Misao para ver como ella se arregla en un loto apropiado mientras que aún adentro medita en el aire) Um. ¿la semana pasada?  
  
TAE: (gota del sudor del doble) hablando de un principiante rápido.  
  
AOSHI: (tan despistado como siempre) hey Yumi, ¿pudiste conseguir más goma?  
  
YUMI: (sacude ante él un paquete más fino)  
  
TSUBAME: (Quien observa como Aoshi introduce el chicle en su boca y comienza a masticar con movimientos lentos, deliberados de su boca inusualmente atractiva)  
  
YAHIKO: (Viendo que Tsubame ni le para a él) Um. ¿Tsubame? (mueve una mano delante de su cara) Yoo-hoo? Holaaa.?  
  
AOSHI: (Hace con su labio inferior un movimiento inconsciente, rápido, rosado, de la lengua)  
  
TSUBAME: (Se ruboriza, inhala sostenidamente y toma la mano de Yahiko, entonces procede a arrastrarlo fuera del salón de actores) ¡Um. hemos conseguido a, es decir, estaremos de regreso en una hora para el lanzamiento! (marca su salida apresurada con Yahiko hacia el remolque.)  
  
HIKO: ¡Feh, adolescentes! ¡Todas las hormonas!  
  
SAITOU: (trae su lata de refresco delante de su cara) Esto lo dice alguien que paga mas a un niño para que lo adule como un Jeque en un desierto.  
  
{si las miradas podrían matar, Saitou habría caído absolutamente sobre el terreno.}  
  
Repentinamente, una muchacha como de diez años se acerca, viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul, Su cabello marrón con dos pequeñas colitas lisas en su pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y se lanza prácticamente en el mismo regazo de Sano.  
  
AYAME: ¡OH es horrible! ¡Horrible!  
  
KAORU: (más que un poco alarmada) ¡Ayame! ¡que pasa!  
  
AYAME: (Levantando el rostro, su cara llena de lagrimas dejando marcas al frente de la camisa de su primo grande) Suzume. ella, ella...  
  
SANO: (usando su voz apacible y rara) ¿ella qué Su-chan?  
  
SUZUME: (snif, snif y limpian su nariz en la funda de su traje) el director de - de dijo que él estaba cansado de que los individuos como ustedes jugaran con él y entonces corrió a Suzume adentro y él consiguió esta mirada realmente asustadiza en su cara y el director comenzó a reír y.  
  
KENSHIN: (Con sus manos todavía apretadas firmemente alrededor de la garganta de Shishio) ¿y qué chibi-chan?  
  
SUZUME: ¡Él. él. él la hizo a su aprendiz!!!  
  
MEGUMI: (Que parece una cortina más blanca por lo pálido) eso significa que ella es. ella es.  
  
SUZUME: (Con gotas que caen al suelo y dando cabeceos débiles) ella va a dirigir el resto del Arc.  
  
Todo esta totalmente silencioso, incluso Misao para su vuelo de meditación mientras que cae al suelo con un ruido sordo suave. Unos pasos rápidos se pueden oír fuera de la puerta. Suenan más ruidosamente y más ruidosamente hasta que paran y la puerta se abre con un crujido siniestro, en el umbral, está parada un figura diminuta que desgasta y toda alineada con una camisa negra con las fundas sopladas y la falda del mismo color, esta señalada por medio de luces con una boina negra colocada a un ángulo en su cabeza. Sus coletas cortas son el colmo fijado en su cabeza y sus ojos marrones destellan con una luz roja traviesa.  
  
SUSUME: Heh-Heh. ¡Showtime!!! (Tiempo del Espectáculo)  
  
********************************************************** Notas del autor:  
  
¡Ta-da! Conseguí la idea para la apertura de este ayer por la noche mientras que miraba el hombre araña por primera vez. (era agradable) ¿Soy divertido o debo yo salir mientras que escribo la continuación? No sabré (o continuar) si usted no lee o escribe sobre esta historia.  
  
En una nota más seria, la razón por la que no he estado poniendo al día mi fics es que últimamente un extranjero me asaltó en mi manera de trabajar en la mañana del martes. Lo que lo hace peor es que estaba en un taxi en ese entonces lleno de gente incluyendo esta vieja señora dulce que se sentaba al lado de mí en el coche cuando el individuo en la otra cara de mí prácticamente se pego a mi e intentado poner su boca en mi oído. Innecesario decir, allí jure mucho, le grité al conductor para parar el coche y conseguí salir de ese infierno. Recorrí el resto del camino bajo la lluvia por que me asustaron al tratar de parar otro taxi. Lo que hace que me disguste mas es que señalé el incidente a un policía; dándole bastante información sobre el tipo y le dije que igual ellos no han hecho CUALQUIER COSA en todos. Naturalmente, ahora me asustan y me ponen fuera de mis casillas y la ficción del ventilador no es la primera cosa.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
El cometh del anticristo  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La Autora se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en la capota de ViperTM de plata de Kenshin, la misma lleva una falda negra corta, un top púrpura y un par de botas altas de cuero altos hasta la rodilla. Sus ojos oscuro- marrones centellean con travesura mientras que ella mueve de un tirón un bloqueo del pelo púrpura fuera de sus ojos.  
  
Selene:  
  
Hola otra vez. Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi enfermo (pero muy divertido) proyecto. La última vez vimos que el director, (quién debe realmente tener un nombre, pero desafortunadamente no puedo leer los créditos japoneses para encontrar que así fuera), estaba cansado de las tonterías incesantes de los agentes, y enseñarles una lección que ni nosotros ni ellos pronto olvidaríamos (probablemente), él puso a Suzume a cargo de grabar el Arc de Kyoto. ¿Nuestros queridos protagonistas podrán sobrevivir un soplo tan terrible?  
  
¿Lo descubrimos nosotros?  
  
************************************************************  
  
MEGUMI: (rasguños en su cuello incómodo) ¡esto es horrible! ¡Y este Suéter de poliéster me está sacando la paciencia!!!  
  
KAORU: (también quejándose a lo lejos) ¡por lo menos conseguiste el amarillo, ella me pegó con esta cosa rosada horrenda!  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Esto es tan embarazoso!  
  
MEGUMI: (lentamente perdiendo su paciencia y cordura) ¡esto es todo por su culpa! ¡Si ustedes, individuos estupidos no hubieran hecho llegar el tope al jefe él no habría hecho esto con nosotros!  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Hey! ¡Por lo menos no era el quién puso esa fart-bomba en su coche y esos laxantes en su café!!!  
  
KAORU: (Deteniéndose de rascarse) ¿Eras tu Megumi? ¡Que bien.!!!  
  
KENSHIN: (va los brazos de Kaoru para animarla) Tranquila Koishi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHISHIO: (en alguna parte más allá de su línea de la vista) está usted LOCO?!!!! ¡No estoy dispuesto a ponerme eso. esa COSA!!!  
  
YUMI: (Colocando una pata de conejito hasta su boca) ¡Shhh. ella le oirá!  
  
SHISHIO: (Ya esquizofrénico) ¡no me callo! ¡Si ese pequeño demonio piensa ella puede hacerme parecer un tonto esta absolutamente equivocada, lo apuesto!  
  
SUZUME: (aparece fuera de ninguna parte) ¿Esta dispuesto a apostar el dinero, Shi-shi-chan?  
  
SHISHIO: (temblando levemente) ¡Tú no puedes hacernos esto a nosotros Suzume, somos profesionales pagados, no juguetes!  
  
YUMI: (en voz pequeña) usted va a estar muy adolorido.  
  
SUZUME: (sonrisa del spooky-asno) si usted no tiene gusto del juego del conejito, podríamos echarle siempre como Charmander.  
  
SHISHIO: Eso es él. ¡Técnica De la Llama De Hirumoudama!!!  
  
SUZUME: (desilusionada) querido ¿OH Damián?  
  
Un muchacho pequeño con el pelo oscuro aparece repentinamente al lado de Suzume y señala su dedo a la llama que Shishio envió, conduciéndola derecho de nuevo a la fuente.  
  
SHISHIO: ¿Qué.? !!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO (explosiones en las llamas y los lados)  
  
YUMI: (reservado) idiota.  
  
MEGUMI: (fuera de si ruidosamente) ¿quién, por todos los infiernos, es ése?  
  
SUZUME: El OH, éste es mi hermanastro Damián. ¡Vamos a estar casados algún día! (da a Damián un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.)  
  
MISAO: (de la esquina donde ella esta oculta con el resto del equipo) ¿Soy solo yo, o cada uno ahora mojó sus pantalones?  
  
HIKO: (tan blanco como una hoja) deseo a mi mama.  
  
SAITOU: (comienza a chupar su pulgar.)  
  
SUZUME: (mira renuente lejos de la mirada fija cariñosa de su hermano) ¿entonces puedo decir que confío en que ustedes tienen todo memorizado sus partes y nosotros podemos dar comienzo?  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
TELETUBBY KENSHIN: Gracias por atender a mis heridas Megumi-megumi-tubby.  
  
TELETUBBY MEGUMI: ¡Su Ken-ken-tubby yo estoy complacida de ayudarlo (muecas de dolor) así que alegre podría ayudarle a solventar sus metidas de pata!  
  
TELETUBBY KAORU: OH, él le agradece Megumi-megumi-tubby, yo lo odio cuando tubby de los amigotes de Kenshin en el juego ¡yo lo odio mucho!!!  
  
TELETUBBY KENSHIN: (pensando en morir) discúlpeme pero la voz de bebé que tiene me esta mareando.  
  
TELETUBBY KAORU: ¡Kwenshin-kwenshin-tubby ningún hentai!!! (Ella retrocede!)  
  
TELETUBBY KENSHIN: ¿Oroooo....did digo ese va hacia fuera muy ruidoso de de gozaru?  
  
SUZUME: Su línea, Saitou.  
  
SAITOU: ¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido!  
  
SUZUME: (abrazos su hermano cariñosamente)  
  
¡Pika pi de SAITOU Chu- pi!  
  
HIKO: ¿Hey, no se suponía que debía ayudar a mi baka-deshi en el cementerio?  
  
SUZUME: Lo cambié. Damián odia los crucifijos.  
  
YAHIKO: (silbando a través de sus dientes) me pregunto porqué....?  
  
SUZUME: ¡Quien dijo eso?!  
  
YAHIKO: ¡Squritle! ¡Squirtle!  
  
SUZUME: (sonrisas) mejor.  
  
MEGUMI: (en acento inglés) todos nosotros somos los que vamos a morir aquí abajo.  
  
Kenshin- (susurros) no se preocupe, ya envié por cierta ayuda.  
  
Apenas dijo esto, una pequeña de cabello rojo y corto y pequeñitos short de mezclilla azul y una tapa amarilla de una esfera con explosiones de las ligas adentro y lanza con pompa y ceremonia algún liquido claro en Damián y Suzume.  
  
DAMIEN: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HISSSSSSSS  
  
SUZUME: ¡OH está quemándome!!!! ¡CHÁGALE LA PARADA!!!  
  
MISTY: La infracción de copyright no paga.  
  
DAMIEN Y SUZUME: (derritiéndose) ¡TU, MALVADA!!! ¡Pagarás por esto!!!  
  
MISTY: Y que. La próxima vez que uno de usted intente esto lo haré retroceder hasta el asno de Gabriel.  
  
DAMIEN Y SUZUME: (jurando al desaparecer)  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Buen trabajo Misty!  
  
¡Misty- (Muestra el signo de la victoria) No hay problema, tío Ken! ¡Es una buena cosa que teníamos que hacer para evitar el episodio horroroso que estábamos grabando hoy!  
  
KAORU: ¿Qué era ese liquido? ¿Ácido?  
  
MISTY: (sonrisas) ¡agua bendita!  
  
YAHIKO: Debí haber sabido.  
  
MEGUMI: ¡Cualquiera que desee puede ir a hacerle una raya vertical a los neumáticos del director conmigo!  
  
KAORU: ¡Yo voy!  
  
KENSHIN: ¡Yo también!  
  
SAITOU: (afila la espada)  
  
YAHIKO: ¡Cuéntenos adentro!  
  
MEGUMI: ¡Genial! ¿Hey Kenshin? ¿Conseguiste más de esa súper goma?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Vida en Stalkerville.  
  
(Conocido de otra manera como notas de los autores)  
  
Muchas gracias a la gente que expresó su condolencia sobre mi situación actual, a saber Le Bleu Phoenix, Battousai-a'ngel, Takato Taikashi y sabio. Apenas estoy apesadumbrada contra los individuos culpables de mi problema. El policía como se esperaba no ha hecho nada sino se rasca y vuelca algunas veces, en cuanto a mi me evita. ¡Planeo enviarle un rectángulo de anillos de espuma de "chocolate" como agradecimiento usted regalo por todo su trabajo duro ^ _ ^. ¡hey! ¿Es diversión al pensarlo ¿ne?  
  
En su lugar me he inscrito en algunos cursos acelerados de defensa personal e intento salir lo menos posible. Es triste, pero es supervivencia. No pienso en lo que paso tanto como hice al principio. En cuanto a la sugerencia del sabio, desearía una poder enviar una queja a la compañía del taxi con el problema, pero en el extremo de la ciudad hay muchos. Cada conductor es independiente y un miembro de la unión que me deja para defenderse. Aunque - _ ^. no se preocupen por mí, yo soy resistente!  
  
¡Y la comedia no debe parar siempre!  
  
¡Ja!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí es el fic, realmente estuvo muy interesante y no me gustaría estar en los pantalones del pobre director, por lo demás, si les gusta este Fic pueden escribirme a mi y yo le daré a la Autora sus e-mail, si desean leerlo en Ingles, lo pueden buscar en este servidor de Fanfictión.net, por lo demás, espero que lo disfrute ya que para eso se tradujo.  
  
Saludos cordiales,  
  
Smcg2.  
  
smcg_2@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
